politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Nigel Farage
Nigel Farage (né le 3 avril 1964) est un homme politique britannique. Trader en commodité de profession, il est membre du Parti conservateur jusqu'en 1992 lorsque le gouvernement de John Major signe le traité de Maastricht. Il co-fonde le Parti pour l'indépendance du Royaume-Uni (UKIP), un mouvement décrit comme populiste qui milite pour le retrait de la Grande-Bretagne de l'Union européenne. Il est élu député européen depuis 1999 et s'est distingué par des discours passionnés voire controversés au Parlement européen. Il est un des principaux meneurs de la campagne favorable au Brexit lors du référendum de 2016. Il démissionne de la direction du UKIP à l'issue du référendum et se reconverti en animateur radio sur LBC. Jeunes années Origines, famille et jeunesse Né le 3 avril 1964 dans le sud de Londres, Nigel Farage suit ses études scolaires dans le privé avant de devenir trader sur les marchés de métaux Vie privée Marié une première fois à une infirmière, il a eu deux fils avec elle, puis s’est mis en couple avec une deuxième femme,une Allemande du nom de Kristen Mehr, avec laquelle il a eu deux filles. Il affirme régulièrement qu’il n’a pas de rejet envers l’Europe mais envers l’UE en vertu de sa deuxième union avec une Allemande. Ses enfants sont Samuel né en 1989, Thomas né en 1991, Victoria né en 2000 et Isabelle née en 2005. Nigel Farage a échappé trois fois à la mort : d’abord en étant renversé par une voiture à la sortie d’un pub à 20 ans, s’en sortant sans imputation de jambe, puis en étant diagnostiqué d’un cancer des testicules quelques mois plus tard, et enfin lors de l’élection générale de 2010, lorsque la banderole de l’avion dans lequel il se trouve s’empêtre dans l’hélice et que l’avion se crashe. Il s’en sort avec des côtes fracturées et un poumon perforé, mais sa démarche plutôt raide trahit des séquelles. Carrière politique Débuts en politique Militant actif du Parti conservateur dès ses années d’école, il le quitte en 1992 quand le Premier ministre John Major signe le traité de Maastricht, pour rejoindre la ligue anti-fédéraliste qu’ils renomment pour fonder le Parti pour l’indépendance du Royaume-Uni (UKIP). Les débuts sont pourtant difficiles, le succès électoral n’étant pas au rendez-vous. Nigel Farage échoue à se faire élire au Parlement britannique à sept reprises. Sa personne controversée est citée en guise d’explication. L’un des cofondateurs, Alan Sked, quitte le UKIP en 1997, déplorant une évolution vers l’amateurisme et le racismeRéférendum au Royaume-Uni : Nigel Farage, la figure controversée du BrexitQui est Nigel Farage, le leader du Ukip qui embarrasse la campagne pro-Brexit ?Brexit : Nigel Farage, europhobe convaincu, remporte le combat de sa vie contre David CameronNigel Farage, l'homme par qui le Brexit est arrivé. Député européen à Strasbourg thumb|right|260px Il est élu député européen en 1999 et est réélu aux scrutins suivants (2004, 2009, 2014). Dans cette assemblée, qu’il rallie en voiture en s’arrêtant sur les champs de bataille des deux guerres mondiales, il devient une des figures les plus identifiées et les plus polarisantes pour ses discours habités et son charisme d’orateur. Son sens de l’humeur le rend plutôt apprécié. Mais à plusieurs reprises, il a été conspué pour ses propos sans détour. A partir du jour où il prend la tête du UKIP en 2006, il devient le visage de l’euroscepticisme en Grande-BretagneRéférendum au Royaume-Uni : Nigel Farage, la figure controversée du BrexitQui est Nigel Farage, le leader du Ukip qui embarrasse la campagne pro-Brexit ?Brexit : Nigel Farage, europhobe convaincu, remporte le combat de sa vie contre David CameronNigel Farage, l'homme par qui le Brexit est arrivé. Élections européennes de 2014 La consécration arrive en 2014 lorsque le UKIP arrive en tête des élections européennes avec 27%, faisant élire 24 députés, devant les travaillistes et les conservateurs. C’est la première fois en cent ans qu’un parti fait éclater le bipartisme britannique. Il fait alliance avec des mouvement eurosceptiques modérés comme le Mouvement Cinq Étoiles italien ou l’Alternative pour l’Allemagne. Il a soutenu Nicolas Dupont-Aignan en France, expliquant son refus de s’allier au Front national : « Le bagage historique est toujours là. … Ce n'est pas un parti avec qui l'on peut faire des affaires. … Autre raison de ne pas m'allier avec elle : elle a un programme politique d'extrême gauche! … Chez Marine Le Pen, il y a du nationalisme, mais aussi beaucoup de socialisme… ». d’une manière générale, il explique au Figaro : « Mais ce que nous voulons c'est récupérer notre souveraineté, notre démocratie, notre orgueil et notre estime de nous-même. Nous ne voulons pas que 75% de nos lois soient fabriquées ailleurs. Si vous croyez en la démocratie …, vous ne pouvez pas faire partie de l'Union Européenne. Car vous abandonnez le droit et la liberté de faire vos propres lois ! »Référendum au Royaume-Uni : Nigel Farage, la figure controversée du BrexitQui est Nigel Farage, le leader du Ukip qui embarrasse la campagne pro-Brexit ?Brexit : Nigel Farage, europhobe convaincu, remporte le combat de sa vie contre David CameronNigel Farage, l'homme par qui le Brexit est arrivé. Élections générales de 2015 Candidat pour la sixième fois à un siège de député lors des élections générales de 2015, il assure qu'il quittera son poste de chef de parti s'il échoue. Il propose de diviser par dix le nombre de migrants accueillis par le Premier ministre David Cameron, qui est de 298 000 selon le Bureau national des statistiquesGB : Farage (Ukip) dénonce l'afflux d'immigrésRoyaume-uni: Nigel Farage, le croisé anti-UE et anti-immigration. Mais il échoue dans sa circonscription de South Thanet avec 32,44% face au conservateur Craig Mackinlay qui réunit 38,13% des voix, tandis que son parti passe de 3,1% en 2010 à 12,6%, ne conservant qu'un siège aux Communes alors qu'il en aurait eu 81 avec la proporitionelleRoyaume-Uni - Législatives : battu, Nigel Farage quitte la tête de l'Ukip. Comme il l'avait promit dans son livre La révolution violette en mars, il démissionne le lendemain mais la décision est rejetée à l'unanimité par le comité exécutif le 11 mai, alors il choisit de revenirRoyaume-Uni : Nigel Farage revient sur sa démission et reste à la tête du UKIP. Campagne référendaire de 2016 Pour contrer l’ascension du UKIP et limiter les fuites du Parti conservateur, le Premier ministre David Cameron annonce en janvier 2013 la tenue d’un référendum sur l’appartenance du Royaume-Uni à l’Union européenne avant 2017 en cas de réélection en 2015. Réélu, il choisit d’avancer la date et de le promettre pour le 23 juin 2016. Il a obtenu des concessions de la part de la gouvernance européenne mais elles sont jugées bien faibles par les euroscpetiques. Nigel Farage le déclare lui-même pendant la campagne : « Tout ce que j’ai pu faire en politique tourne autour de ce référendum, absolument tout ». Bien qu’il ait fondé la plate-forme « Grassroot Out » pour participer à la campagne référendaire, ce dernier n’est pas reconnu par la commission électorale pour percevoir des fonds, au profit de Vote Leave, qui multiplie les efforts pour ne pas être associé à la personnalité inflammatoire de Nigel Farage. Ce dernier admet auprès du Guardian : « Ils disent tous les jours que je suis toxique ». Pourtant, il s’impose comme une des figures de proue de la campagne en faveur du Brexit, seulement concurrencé par Boris Johnson, et concentre l’attention médiatique par certaines de ses initiatives comme une flottille de bâteaux de pêches remontant la Tamise jusqu’au parlement de Westminster pour mettre en lumière les réglementations européennes. Ses idées sur l’immigration et la souveraineté dominent les discussions. Le 15 juin, il est choisit pour participer à une émission de débat avec le public en compagnie du Premier ministre David Cameron et, dès le lendemain, une série de sondages accordent une nette avance pour le out, renversant ainsi la tendance, avant que la député Jo Cox ne soit assassinée par un déséquilibré d’extrême-droite. Le matin même, il avait dévoilé une affiche montrant des migrants sur la route de la Slovénie pour dénoncer l’immigration massive. Il est alors accusé d’être un des facteurs de l’hystérisation générale de la campagneRéférendum au Royaume-Uni : Nigel Farage, la figure controversée du BrexitQui est Nigel Farage, le leader du Ukip qui embarrasse la campagne pro-Brexit ?Brexit : Nigel Farage, europhobe convaincu, remporte le combat de sa vie contre David CameronNigel Farage, l'homme par qui le Brexit est arrivé. thumb|right|260px Le vote du 23 juin donne une victoire claire au Brexit, à 51,90%, véritable aboutissement de tout un combat pour Nigel Farage. Emu, il appelle à faire de cette date une fête de l’indépendance et salut dans un message adressé sur les réseaux sociaux une victoire « des gens honnêtes et ordinaires » sur « l’establishment, les grandes banques et les multinationales ». Il provoque cependant une polémique en affirmant qu’elle fut atteint « sans qu’un coup de feu ne soit tiré », une semaine après le meurtre de Jo Cox. Il appelle désormais un « gouvernement de Brexit » mais il parait peu probable qu’il en soit. Le lendemain matin du référendum, sur le plateau de « Good Morning Britain » (ITV), il admet que la promesse de Vote Leave de redistribuer les 350 millions de livres de la contribution britannique à la NHS était intenableNigel Farage: This will be a victory for real peopleLe chef du UKIP admet que l’un des arguments phares des pro-« Brexit » était faux. La presse française consacre des portraits à « la figure controversée du Brexit », « l’homme par qui le Brexit est arrivé » ou « le pro-Brexit le plus controversé de l’Angleterre ». Après le référendum Son retour au Parlement européen, le 28 juin, pour une session extradordinaire en plénière au sujet du Brexit, est remarquée lorsque Jean-Claude Juncker le salut et lui lance : « Dans une certaine mesure, je suis vraiment surpris de vous voir ici. … J’ai aimé, M. Farage, débattre avec vous, nous avons le même sens de l’humour, vous en avez, j’en ai. Je regrette beaucoup que ce soit la dernière fois que nous puissions débattre, car vous n’allez pas revenir ». Dans son discours à l’assemblée, accueillit par des huées et des applaudissements, il exulte « N’est-ce pas drôle, quand je suis venu ici Bruxelles il y a dix-sept ans en disant vouloir mener une campagne pour faire sortir le Royaume-Uni de l’UE, vous avez tous ri de moi. Vous ne riez plus maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? », puis « Je fais une prédiction : le Royaume-Uni ne sera pas le dernier Etat membre à quitter l’UE » Farage se vante au parlement européen et s'attire les foudres de Juncker. Le 4 juillet 2016, Nigel Farage annonce sa démission de la tête du UKIP dans une conférence de presse : « Je n'ai jamais été et n'ai jamais voulu être un homme politique de carrière. Le but et la raison et mon engagement était de faire sortir la Grande-Bretagne de l'Union européenne. C'est ce que nous avons voté lors du référendum deux semaines plus tôt. J'estime donc avoir que le travail est accompli et que je ne peux faire plus, je pense donc devoir me retirer de la tête du UKIP. Au cours de la campagne, j'ai dit que je voulais retrouver mon pays, je veux maintenant reprendre ma vie et ça commence tout de suite ». Il doit cependant revenir le 5 octobre pour assurer l'intérim après qu'un conflit interne ait eu raison de son successeur Diane James. Il cède la place à Paul Nuttall le 28 novembreUkip : Nigel Farage quitte le navire. Le journaliste Rod Liddle écrit un article flatteur à son égard dans The Spectator, parlant de l'homme politique britannique le plus important et le plus fructueux de la décennie, considérant que « sa démission laisse place à un vide dans notre système politique » : « Avec beaucoup d'intelligence et d'impudence, mêlées à approche non-conventionnelle rafraîchissante, il a hissé son parti à la troisième place et finalement atteint son objectif final ». Nigel Farage se rend à la convention républicaine de Cleveland en juillet 2016, pendant la campagne présidentielle américaine, pour apporter son soutien à Donald Trump, dont il dira ensuite qu’il est « plus vrai que nature » et « la seule personne à lui donner l’impression d’être introverti ». Trump lui-même l’invite dans un de ses meetings afin de profiter de l’aura du Brexit. Les deux hommes deviennent proches et se rencontrent même peu de temps après la victoire du milliardaire en novembre. Par un message sur Twitter, Donald Trump suggère au Royaume-Uni de nommer Farage comme ambassadeur aux États-Unis. Le 10 Downing Street, embarrassé, décline. Néanmoins, il devient ensuite un conseiller « proche et non-officiel » du présidentNigel Farage will be made 'unofficial adviser' to Donald Trump, close ally says at glittering party overlooking White House. En janvier 2017, il entame sa propre émission à la radio britannique LBC et décroche un poste de commentateur politique sur la chaîne américaine Fox NewsNigel Farage to become commentator on Rupert Murdoch's Fox News. Positionnement politique Personnalité Personnalité atypique de la vie politique britannique, il s’est fait remarquer par ses discours passionnés voire polémiques au Parlement européen, ou bien par son charisme de télévangéliste dans ses meetings et à la télévision. Il cultive avec brio une image populaire, faisant la tournée des bars, buvant des pintes de bières et fumant continuellement des cigarettes, à tel point que sa femme le déplore pour sa santé. « Je pense que les médecins se trompent sur les dangers de la cigarette » commente t’il. Certains de ses propos sont polémiques, à mettre sur le compte d’un comportement excessif et incontrôlé, débouchant sur des situations ubuesques, drolatiques, mais aussi polémiques et abusives. Au fil du temps, ses convictions eurosceptiques ont rendu ce combat monomaniaque chez lui et certaines de ses formules sur l’immigration lui ont valu d’être dénoncé pour racisme. Sa personne est si clivante qu’il est accueillit par des acclamations et des huées dans ses déplacements électoraux. Controverses Polémiques au Parlement européen *Jacques Barrot *José Manuel Barroso *Joseph Paul *Prince Charles *Merman Van Rompuy Déclaration de patrimoine Associations contestataires Anecdotes *Pendant la campagne des élections générales de 2015, un homme d'affaire se présentant comme un "prince" polonais nommé Janek Żyliński propose à Nigel Farage un duel, présentant son épée, mais en fait un duel télévisé, car il se dit excédé par les dénonciations des migrants venus d'Europe de l'Est proférées régulièrement par Nigel FarageLondres: un «prince» polonais provoque Nigel Farage en duel. *Il a été élu "Britannique de l'année" par le TimeRoyaume-uni: Nigel Farage, le croisé anti-UE et anti-immigration. *Il est atteint d'un cancer aux testituclesRoyaume-uni: Nigel Farage, le croisé anti-UE et anti-immigration. *En octobre 2014, alors qu'il circule dans sa Volvo à Dunkerque (France) pour rentrer dans son pays, sa voiture semble échapper à son contrôle. Il parvient à se garer sur la chausser et à allumer les feux de détresse, alors qu'une roue se défait. La police remarque des boulons déserrer sur plusieurs pneus, accréditant la thèse d'un sabotage, mais Nigel Farage demande de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire pour éviter la mauvaise publicité. Lorsqu'il le raconte en janvier 2016, il pense avoir été victime d'une tentative de meurtreNigel Farage dit avoir été victime d'une tentative d’assassinat en France. *Le Daily Telegraph établit la liste des cent personnalités de droite les plus influentes. Nigel Farage figure 41 en 2009, 58 en 2010, 17 en 2012, 2 en 2014 seulement derrière le Premier ministre David Cameron, puis 1 en 2015. The Times l'a nommé "Britannique de l'année" en 2014. Articles *Interview de Nigel Farage au Figaro lors des élections européennes de 2014. Références Catégorie:Membre du Parti conservateur Catégorie:Membre du Parti pour l'indépendance du Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Député européen britannique (1999-2004) Catégorie:Député européen britannique (2004-2009) Catégorie:Député européen britannique (2009-2014) Catégorie:Député européen britannique (2014-2019) Catégorie:Euroscepticisme au Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Critique de l'Euro Catégorie:Fondateur de parti politique Catégorie:Cible d'une tentative de meurtre Catégorie:Naissance en 1964